1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for actuating a motor vehicle tailgate member, especially a spoiler, between a retracted, rest position and a raised, working position, and having a control element which interacts with a cam track based on linear relative motion parallel to a first pivot axis of the motor vehicle tailgate member as the tailgate member is actuated.
2. Description of Related Art
A device for actuating a wind deflector for a sliding roof of a motor vehicle is known from UK Patent No. 1 574 537. In this known actuating device, the wind deflecting member is pivotally mounted on a transverse edge via a hinge and a cam track is molded onto this edge projecting inwardly. The control element which interacts with the cam track is permanently joined to an actuating cable which is used for linear displacement of the control element which proceeds on the control surface of the cam track and results in the wind deflector being raised and lowered. This relatively simple up and down motion for the wind deflector is suitable for the purpose named in this document, specifically for a wind deflector in the area of a motor vehicle sliding roof. However, it is less suitable for a motor vehicle tailgate which is to execute a more complex motion, such as, for example, a motor vehicle tailgate member in the form of a spoiler.